Polyamorous PSA
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: A special announcement courtesy of Sokka and his girlfriends. For Sokka The Man. [Sokkarem Week 2016]


**Polyamorous PSA**

An announcement

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

Rating: T

Genre: Humor

Characters/Pairings: Sokka, Yue, Ty Lee, Toph, Suki [SokkaHarem]

Summary: A special announcement courtesy of Sokka and his girlfriends. For _Sokka The Man_. [Sokkarem Week 2016]

* * *

Sokka was rather pleased with himself as he walked back into the apartment shared between him and the girls. He had his eyes on the screen of his smartphone, where a Seaking swam in place before a blue gradient streaked with rays of light, a looped animation of bubbles floating upward behind it, flapping its fins and swishing its tail from side to side. He looked at the pokémon's CP. Three hundred and thirty-seven, one of the highest he had so far.

With a hum, he looked up from the screen and glanced around the apartment. He saw Ty Lee sitting hunched over the coffee table scribbling on a sign board like she was doing some sort of art project. The bubbly brunette was dressed in her usual preference of fashionably cute and pink, just a little bit frilly. On the couch beside her was Suki, remote in hand, in direct contrast wearing faded, careworn jeans and a T-shirt that might have once been white, but was now stained by a mixture of work and sweat. She was watching an old kung fu flick on the TV.

"You back, Meathead?" came the voice of Toph. She was youngest of those who lived in the apartment, being only a few years out of her teens. She inclined her head as if listening to his footsteps, and a toothy grin was spread across a faintly dirt-stained face. She wore shorts and a simple, sleeveless top. Naked toes wiggled in the carpet. "Catch any good _pokey mans?_ "

There was a hint of laughter in her tone, and Sokka felt a little sheepish. Being blind, Toph had little use for videogames, although she did seem like the sort who'd've enjoyed a round of Halo or Mortal Kombat.

"Maybe," was Sokka's answer, his cheeks tingling. He was hardly the only one in the apartment addicted to Pokémon Go, but still a part of him felt a little sheepish about enjoying the simple—well, some would say that _game_ was a stretch, but a game it was nonetheless.

Yue poked her head in from the kitchen, then.

"Hello, dear," she said to Sokka, her beatific smile making his face warm for an entirely different reason. "Have you got the groceries I wanted?"

Sokka unslung the plastic shopping bag from his arm in response.

"Yeah," he said. "Bread, milk, eggs, and ham. Real exotic fare."

Yue giggled, her eyes dancing merrily over his form. The white-haired, brown-skinned beauty wore a dress. Not the fancy or elegant sort of dress she might wear to one of her father's official functions, nor the slinky, sexy sort she'd wear for a night on the town with her boyfriend and girlfriends, but just an around-the-house kind of dress, simple and practical and not too great a loss if it got ripped or stained. She also wore an apron.

Idly, Sokka thought of the few times Yue had worn that apron alone with naught else beneath. He grinned despite himself and looked into her eyes, soulful blue. She smiled knowingly and extended her hand for the proffered shopping bag. Their hands brushed as she took it. No strangers were they to such contact, no tender neophytes to be thrilled by a simple touching of fingers, but still Sokka felt himself warm a little further and more pleasurably, and judging by the flush of Yue's cheeks and the quirk of her lovely lips she likewise enjoyed it.

"Get a room, you two," quipped Suki teasingly, eyeing the two dark young adults with amusement.

"Yours and Ty Lee's, perhaps?" Yue suggested.

"Only if we're in it at the time," Suki replied, winking roguishly.

Curiously, Ty Lee did not contribute anything to this cheeky dialogue. Usually she was the first to flirt with her flatmates, but presently she was still bent over her project, intent.

Yue shrugged, a little bemused by Ty Lee's silence. She took the bag and turned for the kitchen. Sokka watched her back with appreciation.

"What _did_ you catch, Sokka?" she inquired over her shoulder.

"A Seaking," Sokka said. "There were others, of course, but mostly just the usual birds, mice, and bugs."

"Oh? That's nice," said Yue. "I only caught one when I went down to the park with Toph, yesterday. I meant to tell you last night, but you were already asleep when I got back."

"Just one?" said Sokka. "Ah, that's bad luck. You were out for a while, weren't you?"

"Yes, a few hours. It was a nice, long walk. I forgot my battery pack, though, so I had to close the app relatively early in."

Sokka nodded sympathetically. He'd taken to bringing his charger with him in his pocket.

"What'd you catch, then?" he asked, following Yue into the kitchen.

"Oh, just a Hitmonlee. I'm not sure if it's even that powerful. Only six hundred or so, and most of the gyms have CP over a thousand."

Sokka whistled, impressed. " _Just_ a Hitmonlee?" he said a little jealously. "I wish I had your luck."

Yue laughed and batted him on the shoulder.

"You're only saying that." But there was a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

Whatever might have happened next, it was cut off by a shout of "IT'S FINISHED!" from the living room. A moment later, Ty Lee came flouncing in behind them, beaming and brandishing a very enthusiastically labeled sign. There were lots of colors and painstakingly drawn letters. Like the girl herself it was loud, exuberant, and colorful. In boldly flowery lettering, it proclaimed:

 _SOKKAREM WEEK 2016_  
 _STARTS OCTOBER 3rd_

Sokka blinked.

"W-What's that?" he said, pointing at the sign.

"That's obvious, isn't it?" came Toph's voice from behind Ty Lee. "If you mean the _'Sokkarem'_ thing Bubbly here's has been going on about."

"This is the first I've heard about that," said Sokka.

Suki sidled into the room now, looking amused.

"It's Sokkarem Week," she said in an explanatory tone. " _Sokka harem_ , if you want to be nasty."

Sokka reddened. He thought that word choice was a bit demeaning, especially if the girls were talking about themselves...

Suki must have seen this thought passing through his eyes, because she laughed.

"Harem, orgy, open relationship, polyamory, it can refer to any of those things. Just as long as it involves you and some kind of romantic (or friends with benefits) relationship with multiple persons," she said. Then she added, smirking: " _Sokkarem_ is catchy, that's all."

"Er, as long as _what_ involves?" Sokka wondered.

"Fanart, fanfiction," said Yue, waving a hand vaguely. "Any kind of creative fanwork involving you in a polyamorous relationship, I think."

"Yeah, Snoozles," said Toph, giving Sokka a friendly smack on the ass. "They just wanna see people putting you in smut with loads of different girls. Maybe guys, too, if Ty Lee's got anything to say about it..."

Ty Lee smiled innocently.

"You've lost me," said Sokka. "What do you mean, fan-works? You're talking about this like we're—"

Yue cut him off with a kiss, Suki with clasp of the hands, Ty Lee with a tight hug, and Toph with a hand down his trousers.

And Sokka forgot all about the fourth wall.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this fic is essentially an announcement for _Sokkarem Week 2016_ , commissioned by and done in cooperation with Sokka The Man. Credit for the idea, and for the plot as far as this has one, goes to him. As indicated, Sokkarem Week begins on October 3, 2016. So it's a couple months away, yet.

 **Updated:** 7-20-16

 **TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


End file.
